This invention relates generally to the field of collection receptacles designed for receiving and storing cash, and more specifically relates to the security of collection receptacles which store fares collected by a mass transit system or the like. The word "cash" as used herein includes coins, currency, tokens and tickets.
In a mass transit system, passengers deposit cash into fareboxes located on a vehicle such as a bus or at an entrance gate to a railroad transit facility. Typically, each farebox has a container referred to as a cash box, for storing the fares. The cash boxes must be emptied from time to time, usually at a central collection center where the receipts are tabulated and the currency forwarded to a bank for deposit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,116, entitled "Security Box and Receptacle Housing for Valuables" and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a removable cash box to which access is automatically closed upon removing the cash box from the farebox housing. This patent also discloses an acceptance or central collection receptacle having a compartment designed to receive the cash box and having a mechanism designed to open the cash box thereby emptying the contents of the latter into the receptacle. Additional patents assigned to the assignee of this invention which disclose collection receptacles include U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,307 entitled "Exact Fare System" and Re. 28,308 entitled "Cash Acceptance Receptacle".
It is known to provide a central collection receptacle with a removable container or vault for storing the fares discharged from the cash boxes. Such a vault which is full of revenue can be removed from the collection receptacle and another vault installed so that the transfer of revenue from the cash boxes can continue while the full vault is being transported to a bank or other location to be emptied. Similarly, full cash boxes in a farebox can be removed and replaced to permit continuous operation.
While the interchangeability of cash boxes and vaults adds to the efficiency and continuity of operation of revenue collection, security must be maintained to minimize the possibility of theft. Especially with a central collection receptacle, it is desirable that the contents of the cash boxes can not be discharged unless a vault is in operative position within the receptacle to receive the revenue. This prevents the theft of revenue which might occur by dumping the contents of the cash box into the compartment normally occupied by the vault. Preferably only a selected set of vaults can be used with each collection receptacle to prevent theft by substituting an unauthorized vault of similar mechanical construction and discharging the contents of the cash boxes into such a vault.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an electronic interlock between a collection receptacle and its removable cash container thereby providing improved security.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an electronic interlock between a collection receptacle and a removable vault with utilizes a coded electronic signal whereby authorized and unauthorized vaults can be distinguished.